


Tatia

by djino04



Series: Frères [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Elijah avoue à Klaus que c'est lui qui a tué Tatia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Cet OS se déroule dans l’épisode où Elijah annonce à Klaus que c’est lui qui a tué Tatia. C’est un POV Klaus mais le POV d’Elijah suivra. Les dialogues sont tirés de l’épisode.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**POV Klaus**

J’écoute Elijah et Finn parlaient de magie totémique jusqu’à ce qu’une phrase de mon frère le plus proche attire mon attention :

“Tout dépend si le chasseur connaît bien sa proie.”

Je regarde Elijah, me demandant ce qu’il veut dire par là. Il commence à se lever et se diriger vers le cerf en déclarant :

“Cette façade, cette illusion  que j’ai créée tout au cours de ma vie. Le noble cerf… Un trompe l’oeil, rien de plus. Je me mens, ainsi qu’aux autres.”

C’est sûr qu’il n’est pas aussi noble qu’il souhaite le faire croire. Il a participé à un grand nombre de massacres par le passé et je sais que malgré ce qu’il dit, il ne les regrette pas tous. C’est dans notre nature de vampires de chasser et il est impossible d’aller complètement à l’encontre ce que nous sommes. Elijah se tourne alors vers moi, tout en explicitant un peu plus ses dernières paroles :

“ Si j’avais vraiment été un noble frère jamais je n’aurai s pu te cacher la pire infamie que tu puisses imaginer.”

Je le regarde intensément, essayant d’imaginer ce qu’Elijah a bien pu faire de si horrible. Je le connais depuis plus d’un millénaire à présent, je sais qu’il n’est pas très fier de certains de ses actes, mais j’ai du mal à voir ce qui peut le mettre dans cet état.  

“J’ai été d’une grande lâcheté. J’ai laissé notre mère l’effacer de ma mémoire. C’est moi qui ai tué Tatia.”

Je le regarde dans les yeux, essayant de voir quelque chose qui me dirait qu’il ment. Mais je comprends alors qu’il dit la vérité. Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’est lui le meurtrier de la femme que nous avons aimée tous les deux. Il s’approche de moi et je m’agite sur la chaise. Je ressens deux choses contradictoires dues aux deux monstres vivants en moi. Le vampire veut attaquer le meurtrier de Tatia alors que le loup ne veut pas faire de mal à un membre de sa meute. Je serre les mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, essayant de comprendre comment agir pour évacuer la colère croissante en moi.

Elijah arrive à mon niveau et reprend la parole :

“C’est moi qui l’ai traquée et sans aucune pitié je me suis abreuvé de son sang. Je l’ai arrachée à notre monde. Mère a endossé la faute.”

Je suis surpris lorsqu’il se met à genoux devant moi avant de continuer :

“Frère j’avais la certitude que si tu l’avais su, tu ne me l’aurais jamais pardonné.”

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et ma respiration accélère tandis qu’Elijah baisse la tête devant moi. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il ait pu faire ça, que mon frère toujours en contrôle ait pu se laisser dominer par le monstre en lui. Une petite voix me dit que tout comme le reste de la fratrie, je n’avais aucun pouvoir sur le vampire au début. Le moindre humain que nous croisions finissait en repas.

Je n’ose pas regarder Elijah alors que j’essaye de faire le point dans ma tête, tout en fixant un point sur le sol. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de contrôler ma colère. Mais au lieu de voir le beau visage de Tatia, je vois Céleste, Katerina Petrova et tous les anciens amours d’Elijah qui sont morts à cause de moi. L’image de Hope m’apparaît aussi et je sais que pour la garder en sécurité j’ai besoin de mon grand frère à mes côtés. Hormis Rebekah, c’est le seul en qui j’ai confiance pour faire cela. Ma décision est alors prise.

J’entends au loin la voix de Finn :

“C’est un acte répréhensible mais en assumant tu viens de prouver que tu étais bien l’homme que je pensais. Mon sort est encore actif.”

Je jette un coup d’oeil à Elijah tout en répondant à mon autre frère :

“Tu crois. En fait il semblerait que mon frère soit encore plus dépravé que moi.”

Je sais que ces mots blessent mon grand frère mais nous devons briser le sort qui nous retient prisonniers ici. Au plus profond de moi, je suis heureux de pouvoir les prononcer car même si je suis prêt à pardonner à Elijah, la mort de Tatia fait mal. Encore plus maintenant que je sais que mon noble frère en est à l’origine.

Je me lève de la ma chaise et je me dirige vers le cerf. Je m’exprime sur un ton théâtral :

“Le noble cerf n’est plus. Je crois que c’est une tout autre bête qui apparaît entre les fissures.”

Je regarde alors Finn et m’approche de lui :

“Et il y a aussi une erreur dans la représentation que tu te fais de moi car il y a une chose dont tu m’as toujours cru totalement incapable.”

Je baisse les yeux vers mon frère toujours agenouillé sur le sol avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Il lève son regard vers moi et j’y vois toute sa culpabilité, sa tristesse et sa honte. Tout comme les miens, ses yeux sont humides de larmes. Si ma décision n’avait pas été prise jusqu’à présent, je sais que j’aurais immédiatement changé d’avis. Je prononce les mots que mon grand frère a besoin d’entendre :  

“C’est de pardonner.”

Il me regarde surpris avant que la magie autour de nous ne commence à s’affaiblir. Elijah se lève alors et se place à côté de moi. Comme toujours, nous sommes ensemble face à notre ennemi, dans ce cas Finn. Je m’approche de lui en colère car tout ce qu’il se passe depuis quelques mois est de sa faute et que j’ai besoin d’évacuer la rage que j’ai en moi depuis l’annonce d’Elijah. Je lui dis alors ces quatre vérités :

“Toi Finn, ça fait des siècles que tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de fourrer ton sale groin partout. “

Je m’approche de plus en plus de lui, menaçant alors que je lui répète des mots prononcés par Elijah a plusieurs reprises par le passé :

“Je vais te dire où tu as fait une erreur. Tu n’as pas compris que les liens qui soudent une famille sont cent fois plus forts que le reste. En partageant ces liens, on dépasse les petites jalousies, on surmonte les vieilles rancoeurs. Et oui, ces liens sont capables de permettre aussi à un monstre de pardonner les forfaits d’un autre.”

Je sens Elijah se déplacer derrière moi et je me retourne vers lui. Nous échangeons un regard et je sais qu’il est heureux de voir que ces mots ont véritablement du sens pour moi aujourd’hui. La plupart du temps, c’est moi qui trahis le reste de ma famille et c’est eux qui  doivent me pardonner. Mais j’ai déjà su faire cela par le passé avec Rebekah quand elle a mené notre père jusqu’à notre maison. Et cette fois-ci, je pardonne Elijah. J’ai besoin qu’ils soient tous les deux à mes côtés, que nous restions une famille pour toujours et à jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouvel OS du côté d'Elijah cette fois-ci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Les dialogues sont toujours tirés de l'épisode.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**POV Elijah**

“Je trouve ça dommage je t’assure, que tu perdes la Nouvelle-Orléans. Tu as travaillé si dur pour y installer ton royaume. D’un autre côté, cette ville ne t’a jamais vraiment porté chance. C’est ici que Marcel et Rebekah t’ont trahi, que tu as été chassé par notre père, que tu as perdu ton enfant.”

Je jette un coup d’oeil à Niklaus pendant le discours de notre frère aîné. Finn se rapproche dangereusement de la vérité et je sais qu’il est impératif de quitter cet endroit. Si nous ne partons pas rapidement, nos secrets pourraient être dévoilés et la vie de ma nièce serait en jeu. Je m’arme de courage avant de prendre la parole : 

“C’est un art d’une grande délicatesse. La magie totémique demande une très grande précision. Une erreur de représentation et l’enchantement sur lequel cette pièce est bâtie s’effondre comme un château de cartes.”

Finn me répond avec son arrogance habituel : 

“Crois-moi, je n’ai pas fait d’erreurs.”

Je ressens une certaine envie de faire disparaître le sourire arrogant qu’il aborde depuis que nous sommes coincés dans cette pièce. Je lui rétorque donc : 

“Tout dépend si le chasseur connaît bien sa proie.”

Je sens le regard de Niklaus sur moi et j’ai presque envie d’arrêter là. Mais il faut que je continue, il le faut pour protéger Hope mais aussi car je dois la vérité à mon petit frère. Je me lève et me dirige vers le cerf tout en expliquant :

“Cette façade, cette illusion  que j’ai créée tout au cours de ma vie. Le noble cerf… Un trompe l’oeil, rien de plus. Je me mens, ainsi qu’aux autres.”

Je me tourne alors vers mon petit frère. Je peux voir l’intérêt dans son regard, il se demande certainement de quoi je vais parler et je sais que tout ce qu’il peut imaginer est loin de la vérité. Je le regarde dans les yeux alors que je lui annonce la vérité. 

“ Si j’avais vraiment été un noble frère jamais je n’aurais pu te cacher la pire infamie que tu puisses imaginer. J’ai été d’une grande lâcheté. J’ai laissé notre mère l’effacer de ma mémoire. C’est moi qui ai tué Tatia.”

C’est la première fois que je dis ces mots à haute voix et d’une certaine façon, cela devient encore plus réel maintenant. Je m’approche de lui, je sais que je dois continuer, je dois lui dire ce qu’il s’est passé exactement, même si c’est dur pour lui et pour moi. Je peux clairement voir son agitation à la façon dont il se tient sur la chaise, et je peux voir la colère et la trahison dans son regard. Nous l’aimions tous les deux. 

Lorsque j’arrive enfin à son niveau, je continue mes explications :  

“C’est moi qui l’ai traquée et sans aucune pitié je me suis abreuvé de son sang. Je l’ai arrachée à notre monde. Mère a endossé la faute.”

Alors que je vois la réaction de mon frère, je sais que j’avais raison. Mon frère était et est toujours incapable de me pardonner. Est ce que je peux lui en vouloir ? Non, certainement pas. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si nos positions étaient inversées et Niklaus n’est pas connu pour son calme. 

Je me mets à genoux devant lui, voulant lui montrer à quel point je regrette ce que j’ai fait. C’est une des seules fois où j’ai perdu le contrôle et il a fallu que ce soit avec Tatia.  J’ai terriblement honte de ce que j’ai fait et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de me pardonner un jour. 

J’explique à mon petit frère les raisons de mon silence :

“Frère j’avais la certitude que si tu l’avais su, tu ne me l’aurais jamais pardonné.”

Je baisse la tête n’osant pas voir la réaction de Niklaus. J’entends néanmoins son coeur et sa respiration s’accélérer. Je m’attends à une crise de colère de sa part mais je suis surpris par le silence qui suit mes propos. Il semble durer une éternité mais finalement c’est Finn qui le brise : 

“C’est un acte répréhensible mais en assumant tu viens de prouver que tu étais bien l’homme que je pensais. Mon sort est encore actif.”

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, alors j’ai fait cela pour rien. Pas pour rien, vu que cela a retiré un certain poids de mes épaules et que je voulais dire la vérité à mon petit frère. Mais si j’avais pu, j’aurais choisi une meilleure situation pour le lui annoncer. Je n’aurais pas fait ça alors que Hope et la Nouvelle-Orléans étaient en danger, et surtout pas devant Finn. 

Je suis surpris lorsque Niklaus prend la parole à son tour : 

“Tu crois. En fait il semblerait que mon frère soit encore plus dépravé que moi.”

Je baisse encore plus la tête à ces mots. Je me sens encore plus honteux de ce que j’ai fait. J’ai toujours considéré avoir fait de meilleurs choix que Niklaus et avoir le droit de lui donner des conseils pour devenir un homme meilleur. Je me rends compte alors à quel point c’est faux. Comment puis-je le conseiller alors que je suis autant un monstre que lui ? Voir pire ? Lui n’a pas tué la femme qu’il aimait. 

J’entends Niklaus se lever et passer à côté puis derrière moi. Je suppose qu’il se trouve près du cerf lorsqu’il déclare : 

“Le noble cerf n’est plus. Je crois que c’est une tout autre bête qui apparaît entre les fissures.”

Et quelle bête ? Un vampire sans aucune doute, après tout c’est ce que nous sommes. C’est ce qui fait que nos parents et notre frère aîné nous chassent et veulent nous tuer. Nous sommes des monstres et notre mère m’a ouvert les yeux sur les atrocités que j’ai commises. 

J’entends à nouveau Niklaus bouger et il se poste près de moi : 

“Et il y a aussi une erreur dans la représentation que tu te fais de moi car il y a une chose dont tu m’as toujours cru totalement incapable.”

Je fronce les sourcils à ses paroles. Il y a peu de choses que mon frère est incapable de faire et tout le monde en est conscient. Il est l’être le plus fort au monde, il est courageux et têtu. Quand il veut quelque chose, il l’obtient de n’importe quelle façon. 

Mon petit frère pose une main sur mon épaule et je regarde dans ses yeux humides de larmes, tout comme les miens. Je sens un soupçon d’espoir en pensait qu’il parle peut-être du pardon. Après tout, il a fini par oublier la trahison de Rebekah. 

Il met fin à mon tourment, en explicitant ses propos : 

“C’est de pardonner.”

Je le regarde intensément avant de me lever tandis que la magie totémique montre des signes de faiblesse. Il se dirige rapidement vers Finn,  très en colère : 

“Toi Finn, ça fait des siècles que tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de fourrer ton sale groin partout. Je vais te dire où tu as fait une erreur. Tu n’as pas compris que les liens qui soudent une famille sont cent fois plus forts que le reste. En partageant ces liens, on dépasse les petites jalousies, on surmonte les vieilles rancoeurs. Et oui, ces liens sont capables de permettre aussi à un monstre de pardonner les forfaits d’un autre.”

Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point ce qu’il dit me touche. Cela fait plusieurs siècles que j’essaye de faire comprendre à Niklaus que la famille n’est pas une faiblesse bien au contraire, c’est elle qui permet de surmonter les pires épreuves. Et surtout nous ne l’abandonnerons pas malgré les erreurs qu’il a commises par le passé et qu’il commettra dans le futur. Rebekah, lui et moi resterons unis pour toujours et à jamais. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


End file.
